Characters
The Party: . Adam . Momiji . Ren . Vera . Vornir (Former antagonist turned ally?) Former Party Members: Alexander Noxum (deceased) . Hanhur (Brief traveling companion) Marion (Was an in party NPC, has since gone her own way) Sir Padgett (Escorted party during first mission) Rikka (kicked out of the party, deceased) . Professor Zylfynn (Brief traveling companion) Organizations: The Bilebow clan - A group of Goblin bandits led by the Hobgoblin Gnarth The Illuminators The Order of the Thorn - An order of human knights in the Highlands dedicated to reclaiming the area from Hobgoblins who conquered it some time ago. Other: Agatha - A green hag lurking in Mournwood Forest that preys upon travelers and brews potions with sickening ingredients. After the party freed her from an anaconda's grip, she will no longer harm them. She considers the Illuminator Dalia to be her rival. She is now party of a covey of other hags, led by a night hag. She has agreed to help the party fight Vornir's armies. Alexandria - The Lich of the Library, a being dedicated to cataloging history who sends out sphinxes to gather knowledge and invites mortals worthy of answering their riddles inside to browse her books. Azamak - A Githyanki that was secretly the Seraph Uriel in disguise, observing the party's battle with Sharuk and allowing for Master Penumbra's soul to visit them after. Danny Fritz- A human who was encountered in the Blackthron Peaks of The Highlands, playing a flute which he used to direct a flesh golem. Gnarth - A hobgoblin who leads the Bilebow clan of goblins in Mournwood forest. He has historically attacked potential Illuminator initiates entering his territory. Recently, he has decided to ally with the party against Vornir's invasion force. Jack O'The Lantern Khephnet - A mummy fighter that guards the tomb of the Pharaoh Amunhotep. He retrieved the "Tear of Amun-Ra" after Loki stole it from another tomb, arriving on the battlefield of Ragnarok after the fighting and reclaiming it. The stone was used to shield the desert region from the Ice Age and has since been granted to the party to use against Vornir. Klaus - An adult silver dragon that is the father of Vera. He is believed to be the captive of King Vanargand. Father Humphrey Lord Malgerius Midnight Black (The Nightmare King): Nardak - A Githzerai samurai who was Master Penumbra's bodyguard and was later coerced into working for Sharuk. He helped the party to defeat Sharuk though and was made into the new leader of his people. Ophelia (deceased) Sir Percivale - A human knight who leads a group of holy warriors affiliated with the Order of the Thorn. After battling Hobgoblins near the Blackthorn peaks, he has followed the party to Brockenburg where he was intent on eliminating the cult of Lucifer. He has now found himself embattled against King Zeldod's armies. Master Penumbra Pythius - An imp whom the party freed from a hawthorne bush. He is a messenger for Lucifer's followers and was the one to have invited them to Bald Mountain. He has since become Marion's familiar. Regin - A dwarven master thief and spellcaster and the brother of Fafnir. He attempted to enlist the mortal hero Sigurd to retrieve his people's treasure from Fafnir but the human failed to do so. He then transformed himself into a lich and sought means to increase his power enough to take the treasure back himself. He succeeded in stealing from Fafnir a few times, using the gold to buy himself various magic items, before being caught and "destroyed" once. Fafnir would be wise to his trickery if he showed up again. This led him to stealing the leprechaun Dughall's shillelagh hoping to use it to grant himself wishes. In retribution, Dughall located his Phylactery and sold it to The Nightmare King. "Lord Regin" thus found himself reduced to a minion of Midnight Black, using his necromancy to lure lost souls to the nightmare carnival. Father Tomas - A cloistered cleric of the overdeity affiliated with the Order of the Thorn. He seems to be an expert in finding signs of devil worship even when they hide their alignments. Vlaakith (deceased) Yarkul - A low-ranking Githyanki soldier and the sole survivor of an attack by his unit against the party. Zeldod - A hobgoblin king who dwells in the highlands. He is at war with the Order of the Thorn and has ordered his men to attack "man creatures" on sight. However, he seems to either fear or respect Fafnir and the followers of Lucifer who gather on Witch's Sabbaths enough not to attack them. He is currently attacking Brockenburg in an attempt to prevent the Order of the Thorn from wiping out Lucifer's cult there, hoping to thereby earn enough favor to renegotiate his treaty with the cultists and gain even more profit. Antagonists: Former Antagonists: Farfnir - A great wyrm red dragon who used to be a dwarf prince. He was cursed and transformed by Loki and then used his power to steal the entirety of his kingdom's treasure. He has lain dormant for thousands of years, hibernating through the ice age. He has threatened to destroy Mournwood Forest if treasure stolen by his brother Regin is not returned within a year. He has also offered to pay handsomely for information leading to his brother's whereabouts. After the party received their wish from The Nightmare King, his horde vanished and appeared among Vornir's armies. Fafnir awoke to find his treasure missing and upon scrying upon it he found it in their possession. He has departed from his lair and is now on the way to destroy those he believes to be responsible for the theft. Once his curse was broken, he returned to his dwarf prince form. Although physically weaker, he regained his mind and his magical abilities. The mage-warrior then began to systematically hunt down and kill the Kobolds who had taken his treasures, reclaiming them piece by piece. Loki's Reincarnation (Made a truce with the group and then vanished) King Vanargand (Became an ally, later returned to his home plane) Vornir, Prince of Jotun (Now an ally) Tamamo No Mae (captured) Master Sharuk (Transformed into Legion, sealed away)